In Love With Who?
by MusicalMelody001
Summary: After taking on a job by herself, Juvia loses her memory. She doesn't know who she is, where she lives, or anything about Fairy Tail. How will Gray react to this sudden change? Could it be too late for him to finally tell her his feelings? Gruvia


**Hello my babies! As you can tell, I'm in a doting kind of mood. How have you guys been since I last posted a chapter? (Why does nobody ever answer that question?) So, little update since I last talked to you guys. Our dog died, we visited some family, and when we got back, turns out our stepdad bought us a new dog... She's also not house trained... this is not going to end well... AAAnnnnndddd school starts this week! So, yeah! Moving on to relevant things, you guys know how I randomly flitter from story to story - most of which none of you even know about? Yeah, so while there are about fifteen other stories that have people awaiting the next chapter, here's a new story for you! This one has been in progress since November. I gave it a quick read-through before posting, so if there's any problems or mistakes that I haven't managed to catch, please let me know. (I really need to get a Beta...) Also, this is the first Fairy Tail story I've posted, so if there's any point where you feel I might be a bit off with the characters, please tell me. As always, this isn't really set at any particular time in the storyline, seeing as I still just started the S-class competition arc-thing. I thank you in advance for reading, in hopes of you reviewing, and most of all, writing in hopes of your enjoyment. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Juvia panted heavily trying to regain her breath from running through the dense forest. Today hadn't been working out very well for her.

She had taken a job in a town just next to Mongolia, right on the other side of the forest that faced the inland side of town. A rogue wizard had been creating chaos among the town, and they needed someone to stop him. Normally, Juvia wasn't one to take on a job alone, but when she had asked Gray-sama, he said he was already busy that day, and she figured the job would be easy enough to do on her own. Plus, with the Jewel she would make from this job she could pay her normal expenses _and_ make a new Gray Plushie!

So, with that said, she went into the forest just outside the other town and began her search. It hadn't taken too long to find him, but that had been almost an hour ago. Once she had found him and made her purpose clear, he had initiated a game of cat and mouse. More like a wild goose-chase, actually. She would find him, shoot an attack, he would dodge, send one in response, and run off….. Again…. This continued for a long while (see: almost an hour) and all the while they had been running in circles along the freaking forest. Needless to say, Juvia's mood wasn't getting any brighter.

Juvia tripped on a hidden root and fell to the ground. She took a second to try and regain her breathing before pushing off the ground and onto her feet.

"Looks like _someone's_ getting a little tired." The wizard's voice rang out from somewhere among the trees. Juvia swung her head around, trying to locate her opponent.

"Juvia is just getting started." She said confidently, determined not to lose, even if he had her run at full speed much longer than she had imagined. She wasn't out of shape - far from it - but running through a dense forest really fast made it a lot harder to keep from tripping, and took a lot of concentration, not to mention dodging attacks and flying pieces of debris.

"Oh, really? Then maybe we should _kick it up a notch!_ " The wizard punctuated the last of his sentence with a magic attack, sending dozens of thorns at her with incredible speed. Juvia jumped out of the way, landing in a crouch, before sending an attack in the thorns' originating direction.

After the boiling water fell harmlessly to the ground, missing any intended target, the wizard's voice rang out again in a laugh. "Honestly, is this the best you can do? I've got to say I'm a little disappointed."

Juvia grit her teeth and sent out another attack, this time hearing a slight hiss as she hit her target.

"Why, you little!" The voice rang out again, before all of a sudden a giant vine swung out towards Juvia. She barely had any time to react before it hit, sending her flying before she landed head-first into the trunk of a tree.

* * *

Hours later, a girl slowly woke up in the middle of a forest.

"Uggggghhh. Where am I?" she groaned, holding a hand to her head. She was lying down, her back against a tree, her eyes closed. Her whole body was sore, but that was mostly overpowered by the throbbing pain in the back of her head. Slowly, she opened her eyes; quickly blinking them shut as soon at the bright light met her eyes.

After a few blinks, her eyes adjusted, and she found out that it was actually late afternoon. The sun was setting, giving an added boost of color to her surroundings. Which was…..

 _A forest?_

She shifted a bit, feeling the resistance in her muscles as she tried to find a more comfortable position. What was she doing here? Where was she? Why were her legs sore and her head in pain? After a few minutes of looking at the trees confusedly, she decided that she wasn't going to find out by sitting there. Using the tree for support, she lifted herself up to her feet.

When she was upright, she hissed at the sudden pain in her right ankle. Apparently she had twisted it or something. She tried walking a few steps, being careful. She would be okay as long as she didn't put too much weight on her right foot, and kept her eyes away from the sun.

Based on the place the sun was in the sky, she assumed that she was going West. Following the sun, she slowly shuffled her way through the forest. After a while, the trees became more far apart, and the foliage less dense. Not too much longer, she was out of the out of the forest all together. She walked a ways before she managed to see a building not too far away. Upon closer inspection, she realized it was a restaurant of sorts.

When she opened the door, she heard a bell give a light jingle. Looking up, she saw a metal bell attached to the wall. For some reason, the sight made her smile. Looking around, she continued walking inside until she reached a counter. A few seconds later, a light-brown haired woman in her early twenties walked in from the door behind the counter.

The woman behind the counter looked a bit shocked at first, but quickly regained her composure. "Hello! Is there anything I can do for you?"

The girl nodded. "Would it be okay if I used your bathroom?"

The woman took a moment to look the girl up and down, and after considering her condition, said "There's one over there in the back. Why don't you… take a moment to freshen up?" The woman smiled, still eyeing the mud and twigs in the girl's hair.

"Thank you." The girl said, not seeming to realize her current state of appearance.

Upon entering the aforementioned bathroom, the girl immediately saw a big mirror running the length of the opposite wall. And, in the mirror, her reflection. She slowly walked closer, carefully bringing a hand to her face.

"Who am I?"


End file.
